


Tying New Things

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blowjobs, Fivesome, Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pleasing the Boss, Stress Relief, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: “after difficult cases, we go to a member’s house to let out excessive adrenaline, without any judgement from anyone. tonight, it is emily’s turn to host us, but jj and rossi will not be joining us,” he explains calmly while leading you into the bullpen.





	Tying New Things

you sigh deeply as you finish up your final piece of paperwork, carefully paperclipping it and sliding it into yet another folder. standing to your feet, you head up the stairs to hotch’s office, knocking on the door to alert the man. he looks up from scribbling on a piece of paper. 

“hey, y/l/n,” he greets distractedly before going back to his paperwork.

“here’s my field report,” you say quietly, going forward and settling it neatly on top of the files from the rest of your teammates. 

“thank you,” hotch says, reaching and straightening it further before he pulls his hand back. 

you incline your head once and turn, starting to head sluggishly out of his office when you hear the sound of a throat clearing. you turn back, surprised when you see that the unit chief is standing tall in front of you. 

“come here, please. close the door,” the dark-haired man says as he goes and perches on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms across his chest as he expectantly watches you. biting down on your lower lip, you nod and close the door before approaching the man, keeping your gaze on his feet while you wait for him to speak. 

“i understand why you did what you did today, y/l/n, but it was inexcusable. you could’ve gotten yourself or someone else killed,” hotch harshly starts off, holding up a single finger to stop you when you open your mouth to argue. “you try anything like that again, you’ll be fired. do you understand me?” he finishes up. 

you purse your lips slightly, interlacing your fingers in front of you as you nod.

“yes, sir,” you say quietly, knowing that saying anything else would get you into more trouble. 

even though hotch had taken you under his wing when you first arrived the bau, he had very high expectations and was sure to hold you to them. 

you raise your eyes to meet the man’s in front of you. 

“is that all, sir?” you ask. hotch sighs, his entire body lifting and relaxing with the heavy exhale of breath. he looks back at the paperwork, silently thinking to himself. 

deciding that a moment is needed, he shakes his head at you before going to the other side of the desk, quickly gathering his things. 

“while you are the newest agent here, im going to let you in on a private tradition we have,” he says before gesturing for you to follow him out of the office.

“after difficult cases, we go to a member’s house to let out excessive adrenaline, without any judgement from anyone. tonight, it is emily’s turn to host us, but jj and rossi will not be joining us,” he explains calmly while leading you into the bullpen. 

derek, spencer, and emily perk up as the two of you approach, their faces twisting in subtle shows of confusion. 

“is she coming tonight?” derek asks once you are both in hearing distance, his brows raising when hotch nods. 

as if on cue, penelope flounces out of her work area, her heavy purse hanging in the crook of her arm. 

“everyone ready to go?” she asks cheerfully. most of the agents nod before standing to their feet, but you hastily go to your desk to gather your things. you slip on your coat as you follow hotch out into the parking lot, turning to walk along the sidewalk. 

“where are you going, y/l/n?” derek asks upon noticing you breaking away from the group, causing you to pause. 

“i take the metro train,” you explain.  
hotch shakes his head gently.

“you can ride with me,” he says, not moving before he sees you approaching his suv. you climb into the backseat when you see spencer get into the passenger seat next to hotch, the doctor smiling nervously at you before relaxing into his seat. 

the drive to emily’s only takes a few minutes, and you’re relieved when the ride is over. you step out of the car and shut the door behind you, adjusting the strap of your purse on your shoulder as you gaze at the townhouse before you. before you can follow the other agents into the house, hotch lightly takes you by the elbow. 

“sir?” you ask as a habit, squinting when you notice the faint color that has appeared on his cheeks. 

“i hope you understood what i was referencing early, when i said we would burn adrenaline,” he says, looking relieved when you smile and timidly nod.

“that’s good. im just going to let you know that we go by our first names in here, but some of us do enjoy being addressed as ‘sir’ or ‘ma'am,” he continues before he leads you into the house. you look around nervously at the dimmed lighting, following hotch further into the home before you both arrive in what seems to be emily’s bedroom.  
the lights are on, illuminating the others in the room. penelope sends you a soothing smile, which does nothing, considering she is halfway naked with derek’s hands up her skirt. you watch with wide eyes as his mouth covers her breast, squeezing your thighs together at the resultant moan. 

hotch – aaron – nudges you from the side. 

“get undressed, down to your undergarments,” he says softly, to which you comply. 

soon, you have your blouse, pencil skirt, tights, and heels removed, leaving you only in an unmatching pair of a bra and panties. 

“who’s does what tonight?” emily abruptly asks, smirking when you focus on her upper assets. 

no one says a word for a few moments. 

“y/n lays on the bed first,” spencer finally says, a flush covering his cheeks. you look over at the man incredulously, shocked at what he suggested. you don’t realize you haven’t moved until you feel a pair of feminine hands in your own, which you realize are emily’s. you allow yourself to be gently helped onto the queen-sized bed, the mattress only having a sheet with a few pillows. you sit indian style on the mattress, observing the people around you. 

you stay quiet until aaron steps forward once more, his silky, navy blue tie in his hands. 

“im going to tie your wrists together, alright?” he breathes down to you. you nod immediately. he frowns at the lack of verbal response, shaking his head. he uses one hand to gently grip your throat, smiling at the way you grip his forearm curiously. 

“trust me,” he murmurs, smiling widely when you whisper obediently, “yes, sir.” 

you are pushed to lie flat on your back before your hands are lifted overhead and tied loosely together at the wrists, not being tied to anything but being expected to hold them in place. 

you watch as aaron then kneels over you in the bed, straddling your waist. humming quietly, he runs his warm hands down your torso, unable to keep the smirk off his face as you squirm. his hands reach underneath you and carefully unhooks your bra, tossing the garment to the side. 

you are distracted from emily’s fascinated inspection of your lingerie by aaron’s tongue on your breast, followed by his fingers twisting and pinching the other nipple. you arch up against him, moaning loudly as the feeling of his warm, soft tongue swirling along your hardening buds. 

“emily, c'mere,” aaron manages to break away long enough to command, which emily does. she situates herself comfortably next to your head. she runs a hand through your hair, grinning when you push your head against her hand and nuzzle into her palm. she withdraws the contact, looking to aaron for further instructions. 

“touch them. she’s so soft, so responsive,” aaron murmurs, his voice having taken on a deeper tone that rumbles. emily immediately cups your breasts, ignoring your gasp for the time being. she ducks her head and joins aaron in twirling her tongue around your nipple, lightly taking it in between her teeth and pulling gently. you crush your lower lip in between your teeth, quenching your needy moans. you’re embarrassed to be so loud and responsive to such foreplay, and frankly terrified for your coworkers to see your actual response to intercourse. 

you close your eyes, only for them to fly open at the feeling of a pair of lips pressing to yours. you look into spencer’s eyes before opening your mouth for him, allowing your tongues to intertwine as you moan into his mouth. 

“they like hearing your noises,” spencer mumbles into your mouth before sliding his lips down to your neck, littering your skin in love bites. he stretches his arm across the front of your chest, holding you as possessively as he can while his fellow peers are going to town on your tits. 

it’s been a while since you’ve heard from either derek or penelope, so it doesn’t come as much of a surprise to you when you feel two distinct sets of hands pulling down your panties and separating your legs, which fall open pliantly. 

derek breathes over your pussy, causing you to whimper louder at the delightful feeling. the two begin to eat you out, with penelope doing more of the manual work while derek focuses on getting you off with your words. 

“you’re always such a good girl, y/n? did you know that, baby?” derek whispers teasingly as he teasingly tongues over your bulging clit. 

“always taking orders so well for a new kid. surprised the hell out of all of us,” he purrs before flickering his eyes up to watch your face from where it’s seen over aaron and emily’s shoulder, your mouth parted into an 'o’ shape as you wantonly moan. your hands are tightly gripping the tie that is tying your wrists, squeezing and stretching the soft material. 

“do you get off on that, princess? do you get off on your goddamn boss sucking on your big jugs, dirty girl? i bet you think about us all the time, wondering how good we would feel pumping inside of you,” derek growls before sealing his lips around your clit and sucking hard, forcing your hips down when you buck as you orgasm, keening loudly as you do so. the agents between your legs tenderly clean you up, stopping every so often when you twitch from oversensitivity. 

aaron and emily slowly lift their mouths and hands from your swollen breasts, the former reaching up and carefully untying you. he takes your wrists in his hands and rubs them, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“you still okay for some more? i think you should get us off for all our hard work to make you feel good,” he murmurs. even those his question is worded differently, you know that this is completely your choice. 

“yes, sir,” you respond eagerly, smiling at his wide-eyed expression. 

aaron turns and looks around the room, seeing that derek, penelope, and emily have occupied themselves in some strange triangle of giving and receiving oral. he looks back to both you and spencer, both having genuine eager-to-please expressions on their faces. spencer was always perceived as a naturally submissive partner, which was extremely true, as evidenced by previous encounters between the agents. however, aaron is curious to see what spencer will do now that there is another submissive partner here – whether his more dominant side will come out, or if he’ll join y/n in being a pleaser. 

aaron purses his lips before letting go of your hands, getting comfortable on the bed. he leads spencer along as well, the two of them laying down on the bed with their hips touching. 

you look down at them, having straddled them both at the knee. 

“go on,” aaron encourages with a smile. 

you squint slightly before looking down at the cocks straining at their restraints, firstly pulling down aaron’s boxer briefs, then spencer’s brief. both men unleash a mixture of groans and moans at the feeling. you wrap a shaking hand around spencer’s cock before doing the same to aaron’s. aaron has a long, skinny cock, and spencer has a shorter, thicker cock, so the plan that you have in mind should work in theory. 

opening your mouth as wide as it can go, you take the tips of both cocks into your mouth, suckling gently on the heads. spencer cries out loudly at the feeling, grabbing a handful of your hair. aaron whimpers low in his throat, having enough self-control to prevent himself from thrusting up into your mouth. 

you take your time with the two of them, gingerly sucking and swirling your tongue around their tips, even digging your tongue into the slit every so often. within a few minutes, the men are groaning loudly, exclaiming how they are about to cum. 

spencer cums first, jerking down your throat. you swallow every bit, licking your lips for a full, showboating effect before turning your full attention to aaron. 

before you can even get your mouth near his penis, the oldest agent currently in the room shoots thick ropes of cum across your face, to which you close your eyes and blissfully take it. you open your eyes when you’re sure that he’s done, smiling at the panting, sweaty aaron that is staring down at you. he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a tissue, gently wiping his cum off of your face.

“i am so sorry, sweetheart,” he murmurs, clearly feeling guilty.

“it’s fine,” you frantically reassure the man, innocently licking off the excess he left on and near your lips. 

he clenches his jaw at the sight before bending and kissing you. you open up your mouth for him pliantly, wrapping your arms around his neck before hesitantly pulling away, seeing that everyone else is half-asleep. 

you all slowly redress, each and every person scattering kisses to other as a form of making sure everyone is feeling content and safe and satisfied. excluding emily, everyone exits the home a few minutes later. 

you tightly hold onto aaron’s hand as you follow him back to his vehicle, ready to go home and sleep off your exciting night. 

you get into the passenger seat this time, leaning your head against the window sleepily as aaron drives you to your apartment complex. the car soon parks, so you quickly gather your things into your arms. 

you’re just about to exit the car when aaron gently grabs onto your shoulder, effectively stopping you. with a smirk, he reaches into the inside pocket of his suit, pulling out the same tie he used to restrain you earlier that night. 

“keep it, sweetheart,” he murmurs fondly, watching as you blush before scurrying into your home.


End file.
